Nuit blanche
by ZephireBleue
Summary: [UA] Une classe de neige, un adolescent insomniaque et une adolescente à la cheville foulée... Rien dans leur vie ne semblait pouvoir les rapprocher et pourtant, parfois, il suffit juste d'une nuit sans témoin pour qu'une amitié se crée, et plus si affinité... [Stira]


J'crois que je suis prête pour faire dans le Arlequin moi ! Situation clichée ? Check ! Gnangnantisme ? Check ! Personnages clichées ? Check ! C'est bon… suis parée pour les romans à l'eau de rose X)

Ceci dit, je ne renie pas du tout ce que j'ai fait ;p juste, je suis consciente de ce que c'est xD

.

Nuit blanche

.

Stiles sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, grimaçant lorsque la porte se referma dans un grincement aiguë. Il attendit quelques secondes, l'oreille tendue, de voir si l'un de ses camarades de chambré avaient été réveillé par le bruit.

Rien. Silence totale.

Stiles soupira de soulagement et rejoignit la grande salle du chalet en baillant, une main passée sous sa polaire pour se gratter le ventre. Toutes les lumières à l'intérieur étaient éteintes et il se dirigeait à l'aide de son portable. Il râla quand il glissa sur une moufle oubliée et agonisante sur le sol mais il réussit à arriver sain et sauf au salon. Il éteignit l'application lampe-torche bouffeuse de batterie et, toujours en baillant, se dirigea vers l'un des canapés grâce à la lumière du feu de cheminée mourant.

La poisse, n'empêche… C'était une bonne idée à la base cette classe de neige ! Et tout le monde était ravi ! Lui aussi d'ailleurs. Ravi, mais crevé… Parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu amener son oreiller de peur de passer pour encore plus bizarre qu'il ne l'était déjà, seul gars de seize ans pas foutu de pioncer sans son doudou… Bah du coup, il pionçait pas du tout. Depuis trois nuits. Après des journées sportives à skier et crapahuter dans la neige. Il était mort de fatigue… Mais toujours insomniaque. Donc la poisse.

Épuisé mais définitivement incapable de dormir en l'absence de son oreiller, il s'affala sur le canapé moelleux et dégaina son portable, mode eco, prêt à passer la nuit à construire des machines loufoques pour des cochons débiles voleur d'oeuf de poulet. Sa vie était passionnante…

Il bailla à nouveau et hurla.

The Grudge était devant lui !

\- Schhht ! Tu vas tous les réveiller, chuchota le fantôme japonais.

Ou peut-être pas si fantomatique que ça… Stiles éblouit le faux-fantôme avec sa lampe et plissa des yeux.

\- Hé ! Mais t'es… heu… Kiri ?

\- Kira, soupira la jeune fille. Tu peux éteindre ton truc ?

\- Hein ? Ah oui ! Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Stiles en rangeant son téléphone. Et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? En dehors d'essayer de faire mourir les autres de peur...

\- Rien. Rien de particulier. Rien d'intéressant. Rien…

\- Ok. C'est cool. Bon bah… On va faire du rien à deux, hein ? railla Stiles en démarrant son jeu vidéo.

Ils tinrent cinq bonnes minutes sans rien se dire, Stiles jouant, Kira regardant les dernières flammes danser dans l'âtre. Et puis Stiles bailla.

\- Tu devrais peut-être… aller dormir ? murmura Kira.

\- J'peux pas dormir. Et toi alors ?

\- Moi je ne baille pas.

\- La journée qu'on a fait n'a pas suffit à te crever ? lança Stiles, perplexe, avant de s'éclairer. Ah ! Kira ! Celle qui s'est…

\- … fait une entorse dès le premier jour, acheva la jeune fille avec tristesse.

\- Merde. Désolé.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Stiles avant de reprendre son jeu vidéo.

Nouveau silence entrecoupé par les craquements du bois.

\- C'est moche de me faire culpabiliser sans raison, lâcha soudain le brun en éteignant son portable.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

\- Mais tu me regardes ! Ça suffit, bailla Stiles une énième fois.

\- Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher.

\- Servirait à rien, peux pas dormir, marmonna-t-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Ça te dit un chocolat chaud ?

Kira cligna des yeux en le regardant. Elle n'était pas bien sûre de suivre le fil de pensée du garçon. Enfin, pas grand monde dans le lycée ne semblait y arriver de toute façon, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était souvent seul… Et parlait quand même, dans le vide.

Pour autant, elle décida de le suivre, n'ayant pas grand chose à perdre, et clopina à sa suite dans les couloirs.

\- Heu… Star ?

\- Stiles, rectifia-t-il aussitôt.

\- Les distributeurs sont par là, osa-t-elle timidement en pointant la direction opposée à là où ils allaient.

\- Du chocolat chaud de distributeur ? Tu veux ma mort ? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai chocolat chaud !

\- Tu vas utiliser les cuisines? hoqueta Kira, toujours à voix basse.

\- Ouaip ! Bon, tu viens ?

Kira hésita à suivre le type étrange mais bon… Elle n'avait vraiment rien à perdre. En admettant qu'ils se fassent découvrirent par les profs, qu'est-ce qu'elle risquait ? D'être privé de ski ? De sortie ? Sa cheville avait fait le nécessaire pour que ce soit déjà le cas… Elle continua donc de boitiller derrière lui tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'elle.

Sitôt arrivé dans la cuisine, Stiles fit comme chez lui et alluma la lumière. Il fouilla ensuite dans les placards, à son aise, sortant casserole, lait, chocolat et épices comme s'il était chez lui. En silence, il prépara sa popote sous le regard fasciné de de Kira.

\- On croirait que tu fais ça souvent, remarqua-t-elle, surprise.

\- Il y a de ça, confirma Stiles en sortant les tasses.

Kira fronça les sourcils en voyant trois récipients au lieu de deux.

\- Emmerdeur premier du nom va débarquer d'ici quelques minutes, répondit Stiles à la question non formulée de sa camarade. Je sais pas comment ce prof fait, mais c'est comme s'il savait quand je me fais un casse-dalle ou un chocolat ! Il doit avoir du pif…

\- Où des oreilles vu le boucan que tu fais, Stilinski.

Kira se raidit d'angoisse en voyant leur prof de français, M. Hale, passer la porte de la cuisine.

\- Bonsoir Kira, la salua-t-il avant de s'approcher de Stiles. Tu nous as préparé quoi de bon ce soir ?

\- Chocolat chaud, espèce de goinfre, râla le brun. T'en fais pas Kira, ce type est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, il dira rien sur notre présence ici, fit Stiles en voyant la jeune fille stresser de façon très visible.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça de la corruption, plutôt… Un échange de bon procédé.

\- Ripoux.

\- Passez une bonne nuit et évitez de faire trop de bazar. Le prochain à se lever est M. McCall et le dernier tour est pour Mme Krasikeva, vous êtes prévenus.

Aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, le professeur repartit, une main alourdie par une tasse de chocolat chaud.

\- On n'aura pas à se planquer cette nuit, conclut Stiles. Scott m'aime bien et Paige a pitié de moi. Tiens, ton chocolat. Recette maison ! Breveté Stilinski, t'en trouveras pas de meilleur sur ce continent ! Encore qu'il parait que celui des Aztèques étaient bon… mais spécial. Il le buvait avec trois fois plus d'épice, ça devait arracher la tronche ! Faudrait que je trouve la recette un jour… En attendant, personne ne m'a jamais fait de reproche avec ce chocolat-là !

Kira récupéra sa tasse fumante, tellement perdue qu'elle ne savait même plus qu'elle était sa plus grande interrogation du moment.

\- Scott ? releva-t-elle en premier.

\- Scotty. M. McCall. Je passe souvent du temps avec lui au lycée, il est cool pour un prof ! dit l'adolescent en rangeant la cuisine.

Kira hocha la tête, ses joues rougissant alors qu'elle repensait à la période où elle avait eu le béguin pour lui.

Elle trempa délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et gémit pratiquement de plaisir. Elle regarda Stiles avec surprise et découvrit un éblouissant sourire.

\- P-pitié ? bégaya Kira pour masquer sa gêne.

Elle venait à l'instant de réaliser que Stiles n'était pas particulièrement laid, loin de là.

\- Ouais, confirma le brun sans s'étaler pour autant. Elle pense que je ne le vois pas mais ça crève les yeux. Parfois je me demande si elle est pas de mèche avec Scott mais… Naaan ! C'est pas le genre de Scotty… En revanche ce serait le genre de Peter… Pas d'avoir pitié ou d'être sympa, mais de comploter, ça, ça lui va complètement ! acheva Stiles en baillant.

\- T'es sûr de pas vouloir dormir ? insista Kira.

\- J'ai pas dit que je voulais pas, j'ai dit que je pouvais pas, soupira Stiles en sortant de la cuisine, tasse en main.

Kira le suivit en boitillant, son chocolat précieusement serré contre sa poitrine. Elle éteignit la lumière derrière elle et ils retournèrent silencieusement au salon.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? demanda l'adolescente en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles sur le canapé.

\- Je… Je peux juste pas. J'ai voulu faire le malin et maintenant ça me retombe sur le coin du bec… Mais toi, tu peux aller dormir ! T'en fais pas pour moi, ça me dérange pas d'être seul, j'ai l'habitude !

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne suis pas fatiguée, mentit légèrement Kira en se retenant de bailler à son tour.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait vraiment avec quelqu'un du lycée, et pas juste pour les cours ou un exposé. Alors, d'accord, c'était le type le plus bizarre de l'école ! Mais… En fin de compte, il était plutôt sympa, et mignon, et il faisait un chocolat chaud à tomber par terre. En revanche, il était plutôt nerveux, il suffisait de voir son débit de paroles, sa jambe qui tressautait toute seule et ses doigts qu'il n'arrêtait pas de triturer.

Machinalement, Kira posa sa main sur celles de Stiles pour tenter de le calmer. Tout le corps du garçon s'immobilisa et Kira releva les yeux pour tomber une visage surpris. Très vite, ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard.

\- Oreiller, chuchota Stiles sans quitter leurs mains jointes des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai pas pris… mon oreiller. Je ne peux pas dormir sans, avoua-t-il tout bas.

Stiles était deux fois plus nerveux maintenant. Cette dépendance idiote… il ne l'avouait pas à tout le monde, loin de là, seulement ce soir… Il avait envie de… de tenter sa chance, de pousser un peu plus loin, de se faire peut-être une amie, en dehors du corps enseignant. Ce serait sympa après tout ! Ce serait même vraiment bien...

Et puis Kira retira sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Stiles sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Il avait encore tout gagné. Demain, toute la classe de neige allait savoir pour ce… cette.. cette connerie de dépendance, et il allait être la risée, un peu plus… Sauf que ça comptait ce "un peu plus", ça comptait toujours.

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la fatigue physique et émotionnelle prendre le pas sur ses nerfs, des larmes s'accumulant derrière ses paupières. Et puis, le bruit d'une tasse se posant sur la table basse, suivi de deux mains sur ses épaules, l'encourageant à s'allonger.

Stiles sursauta, surpris, et regarda Kira avec des yeux humides.

\- T-tu devrais… t'allonger, sur mes genoux. Peut-être que… Ça peut fonctionner ?

Stiles acquiesça silencieusement, la gorge nouée et se coucha sur le canapé, sur le côté, dos à Kira. Il posa lentement sa tête sur ses cuisses, aidées par deux mains fines. Il se détendit lentement, par étape, avant de finir par oser fermer les yeux.

.

Scott se leva pour faire son tour des chambres et découvrit avec surprise deux adolescents dormant dans le salon. Une adolescente malchanceuse qui risquait le torticolis dans sa posture et un adolescent bardé de problème qui semblait avoir au moins résolu celui de l'insomnie.

Souriant, le professeur de biologie alla chercher deux couvertures et recouvrit ses deux élèves avec.

.

Paige hésitait. Elle hésitait beaucoup. Ça lui crevait le coeur de devoir réveiller les deux tourtereaux mais… si ce n'était pas elle, ça risquait d'être un de leur camarade et ça allait être beaucoup moins drôle pour eux…

\- Debout, chuchota-t-elle à Stiles en lui secouant gentiment l'épaule.

L'adolescent papillota des yeux comme un hibou en plein soleil avant de brusquement se redresser, réveillant Kira et faisant tomber la couverture au passage. L'adolescente eut à son tour une réaction de surprise et s'étala sur Stiles en tentant de se lever.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Il est bientôt six heures, leur annonça doucement Paige. Je ne vais pas tarder à réveiller tout le monde.

\- D-d'accord, bredouilla Stiles, encore à demi ensommeillé. C'est… heu…

\- Vous devriez retourner dans vos chambres, comme si vous y aviez passé la nuit, les aida leur professeur de musique.

\- On va faire ça, accepta Kira en se frottant les yeux.

Paige sourit et les laissa reprendre seuls leurs esprits.

Les deux adolescents n'osèrent pas se regarder gêné.

\- Merci, pour cette nuit, chuchota Stiles. Désolé de t'avoir prise pour un coussin mais… Merci.

\- De rien, c'était normal.

\- Parce que tu permets souvent à des garçons de dormir sur tes genoux ? plaisanta Stiles.

\- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste la situation, j'allais pas te laisser comme ça et il y avait une infime possibilité pour que ça fonctionne alors c'était normal de… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? rougit Kira, gêné par le regard chaleureux du brun.

\- Parce que tu t'embourbes encore plus facilement que moi, dit-il avec amusement. Encore merci… Et si tu pouvais… Tu sais, ne rien dire…

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention et… Stiles ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça ne m'a pas dérangé… et si jamais tu as de nouveau besoin de dormir… Enfin, tu as besoin de dormir toutes les nuits puisque tu es humains mais si jamais…

\- C'est noté, la coupa Stiles, sans se départir de son sourire décidément trop gênant.

Dans un dernier hochement de tête, les deux adolescents se séparèrent enfin et rejoignirent en silence leur lit au milieu de leurs camarades toujours endormis.

.

Paige sourit, attendri, en voyant ses deux élèves faire ensemble un devoir donné précédemment par Peter pour les occuper. Le matin-même, alors que tout le monde avait enfilé doudoune et chaussure de ski, Stiles était arrivé en chaussure de ville et polaire, demandant s'il pouvait rester pour tenir compagnie à Kira. Harris avait voulu protester, juste pour le plaisir d'ennuyer son élève, mais Paige avait soutenu le jeune Stilinski, de même que Scott et, très bizarrement, Peter… Qui leur avait même filé un devoir bonus pour qu'Harris leur fiche la paix, tout en sachant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de difficulté dans sa matière.

Le groupe était parti et Paige était resté au chalet en compagnie de Stilinski et Yukimura. Depuis, elle les observait avec amusement se tourner maladroitement autour, tout en pariant avec Peter sur le temps qu'ils leur faudra pour se mettre en couple.

Hale paria sur la fin du séjours, Paige sur une semaine supplémentaire. Ce fut Scott qui remporta la mise en pariant qu'ils s'embrasseraient avant deux jours…

.

Fin

.

Fic écrite à l'arrache pour le 18 décembre du calendrier du Scott's pack, mais je l'aime bien quand même X)


End file.
